


Can't Remember to Forget You

by kitcat5510



Series: Harry Potter Song One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcat5510/pseuds/kitcat5510





	Can't Remember to Forget You

Hermione and Ginny lay on the stomach on a thick patch work rug in front of the roaring fire in the living room of the Burrow.

“So how did it go?” Ginny asked softly. Not wanting anyone else to overhear what they were saying.

“It was awful.” Hermione groaned. “He’s only just started looking at me like I’m a woman.” Ginny nodded know just how hard it was for her best friend. “He’s so dense I don’t even like him anymore.” Hermione snapped rolling on to her back and staring at the ceiling. “It’s been two years since the war ended Gin, I’ve changed since then.”

“Don’t we know it.” Ginny teased. Hermione swatted at the younger girl playfully while she laughed. “Come on Hermione you can’t live to make others happy. I thought he’d taught you that.”

“He did but it’s just that Ron’s your brother and one of my best friends I don’ want to hurt him. Plus it’s not like anyone else is interested in me.”

“Oh Hermione you know that’s not true.”

“He’s been ignoring me since term started what else am I meant to think?” Hermione sighed laying her head down on the plush material. “He won’t even look at me.” Ginny looked sadly over at the older girl, who was lost in her memory. Hermione lay back day dreaming about the year before, there world had been trying to fix the damage done by the war. Hogwarts had sent out a message saying that it would be closed for a year for repairs. Ginny had encouraged Hermione to get out and have some fun in the break. They had gone out shopping and partying. It had been fun not having to bug the lads in to doing work and not being stuck with them. She cared deeply for them but she didn’t want be stuck forever as their wet nurse, as Ginny had called her. She had had a wonderful time and it had only become better after they had bumped, quite literally, into a boy from there year. Hermione had been dancing in a club but have been shoved by another girl and had fallen back in to him. All she had seen was a swish of blonde before a pair of strong arms had caught her. Hermione giggled at the memory.

“Remembering the club then?” Ginny asked.

“Yeah.” Hermione sighed softly.

“Things will get better.” Ginny promised. “Plus I have a plan.” Hermione looked at her friend and dread filled her stomach at the smirk Ginny was wearing.

                “No.” Hermione said firmly.

“Oh come on Hermione.” Ginny pleaded. “It will get his attention.”

“Along with every other male in Hogwarts!” Hermione exclaimed.

“That’s the point.” Ginny said. “We make him jealous. Him and Harry.” Hermione laughed. She knew that her best friend had a crush on Harry and he had one on her but he couldn’t seem to pluck up the courage to ask Ginny out. She had watched Ginny flirt with him for weeks and seen him flirt back but every time he had tried to ask her one or more of her older brothers would pop up and ruin everything. It was clear that Ginny had lost all her patience and was taking things in to her own hands.

“I highly doubt it will make him jealous Gin.”

“Of course it will. He sees you as his and we all know he is very possessive of what’s his so if you get the attention of every male in Hogwarts he’ll have to start paying you more attention than just one night on the Astronomy tower last week.” Ginny had never seen so happy as when she was getting ready to meet him. She had worn a pair of faded black skinny jeans and a thick fluffy white jumper with her trainers. She had used Ginny to get Harry’s invisibility cloak, which had incidentally lead to Ginny spending the night with Harry. Hermione had gone up to the Astronomy tower and found him waiting for her. Before she had even got a word out he had pulled her to his chest and kissed her hard. Hermione had melted in to the familiar warmth of his arms and kissed him back. The kiss had quickly got more heated and his hands ran up under her jumper while hers ran through his silky locks.

“It was very romantic.” Hermione said softly. “Just the two of us staring at the stars, kissing in the moon light.”

“No focus women.” Ginny hit her on the back of the head. “You’re worth more than being some hidden girl.”

“He doesn’t want to go public yet and I respect that.” Ginny groaned that had been her argument for the last three weeks since she had suggested the idea. Ginny bit her lip, knowing she would have to use a different tactic. She tapped her lips thinking, and then a very Slytherin smirk covered her face.

“But what about all the other girls who chase after him?” Ginny said softly and her friend instantly stiffened.

“I trust him.”

“Oh him sure… But I don’t trust those girls.” Hermione bit her lip.

“He wouldn’t.” She sounded nervous, like she didn’t believe her own words.

“He’s a boy, but by doing this you will catch his attention and keep it on you.” Ginny said. “Plus you’ll send out a clear message that he’s yours.” Hermione nodded.

“Fine, I’ll do it.” Hermione groaned as Ginny gave her a huge hug.

“Oh thank you.” Ginny gushed.

“It’s fine Gin. Let’s go show them lads what we’re made of.” Hermione said a small smile on her lips as she imagined what his face would look like when the plan started.

                Draco Malfoy sat slumped in his armchair down in the Slytherin Common Room.

“What are you sulking about this time?” Blaise Zabini asked.

“She’s been ignoring me.” Draco grumbled darkly. Blaise raised a sceptical eyebrow at him. “And avoiding me.”

“I wonder why?” Blaise mumbled sarcastically.

“What do you mean?” Draco asked, quite clearly confused. Blaise sighed.

“How long has it been since you two last meet up?” Draco thought for a second.

“About five weeks ago up the Astronomy Tower.”

“And you wonder why she’s ignoring you.” Blaise said sitting next to his friend.

“Maybe you could enlighten me.” Draco all but growled.

“She’s pissed at you mate. Plain and simple.” Draco’s face was priceless.

“Why would she be pissed at me?” He sounded like a whinny child.

“Well from what I’ve seen from the last few weeks, she’s angry about all the other female attention you’re getting.”

“But that’s not my fault.”

“You don’t exactly stop it from happening mate.” Blaise sighed, feeling like he was talking to a rock. He knew exactly what Hermione was up to. She and Ginny had ambushed him about four weeks previous to explain and to ask his help. At first he had been a bit unsure about going against his friend but when Hermione explained that she just wanted to make his a little jealous Blaise relented. Hermione had explained how upset and hurt she was by his friend’s actions, intentional or otherwise. Blaise knew that Draco would never cheat or hurt the muggle-born witch on purpose he was crazy about her, but Blaise had to agree with Ginny, Hermione deserved better than a few stolen nights and being treated like a mistress.

“I ignore them.” Draco argued.

“So? You never tell them to stop.” Blaise shook his head and ran a hand through his long black hair. “You’re treating her like a mistress Draco.” Blaise said softly. He watched his friend tense and knew his words had hit him like a punch to the chest.

“No I’m not.” Draco snapped angrily.

“Really?” Blaise snapped back losing his temper.

“Yes, really.”

“So why don’t you want to be seen with her in public? Or walk to class with her? Why do you hide her?”

“I don’t hide her.” Draco snapped. “We just don’t want to go public yet.”

“No Draco. You don’t want to go public yet.” Blaise poked him in the chest, hard. “Your being a selfish git and she deserves better.” Blaise stalked off angrily. Draco watched his friend leave thinking hard. Had he been treating her like a mistress? The more and more Draco thought about it the more and more he thought Blaise was right. He had been treating Hermione like a mistress. They had been sneaking around at night to meet up and he hadn’t been acknowledging their relationship the rest of the time. Yes he loved her and wanted to be with her and do all the stupid romantic stuff couples did together, but there was always the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that they were making a mistake. Or more accurately that she was making a mistake, Draco had never thought in a million years that Hermione would ever be his. Then she had been pushed into him on a dance floor in the one place he had never expected to see her. It had been a wonderful night and they had hit if off but the doubt was still there. He was half expecting her to leave him for how he had treated her in the past, though it did make his blood boil when he saw Weasley King try and flirt with her. It was utterly pathetic in his opinion; he would make some crap cheesy comment and put his arm over her shoulder. Draco knew for a fact that Hermione liked it when a man was romantic and treated her like she was the most important thing in the world, and to him she was. He sighed softly then remembered something. Valentine’s Day was coming up; he’d make it up to her then.

                Blaise strolled down one of the many corridors of the castle and sly grin on his mouth. He walked up to a door and pushed it open and smirked more before leaning on the doorframe watching the two witches inside who were both dancing to some very good music.

“Tell me you’re not wearing that on the night Granger.” Blaise drawled lazily and smirked more as the girls jumped.

“Blaise you prat.” Ginny snapped. Hermione face light up when she saw his expression.

“You did it didn’t you?” Her eyes sparkled hopefully.

“Yes I did.” Hermione beamed at him. “Now about the out fits… They are a big no.” Both women looked down at what they were wearing.

“What’s wrong with them?” Ginny asked obviously pissed that he was criticising her choice of outfits. Blaise moved in to the room and shut the door.

“They are ruining your dance. I have watched the dance get so good it will have every male in Hogwarts panting over you both but that was when you we’re in practice clothes.” Blaise said practice clothes with such distant the girls nearly laughed. Their practice clothes had been a pair of yoga pants and a crop top for Ginny and a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt for Hermione. “And now you’re in outfits and Granger’s not doing it nearly as well.” Hermione blushed. “Plus it doesn’t suit her at all.” Blaise shock his head.

“How do you know all this Blaise?” Hermione asked softly.

“My father died when I was a little boy and my mother would often ask my opinion on a dress or some sort of clothing, so now I’m very good at knowing what goes well on what type of women and with their particular figure.”

“Oh… Blaise I’m sorry to hear about your father.” Hermione said. Blaise shrugged and carried on as if she hadn’t spoken.

“Well I will admit that does look wonderful on her.” He indicated the black blowy dress Ginny had picked out. “It shows off her legs wonderfully.” Hermione blushed and once again tried to pull the short hem down as it stopped mid-thigh. “But it isn’t tight enough to show off the curves she has and is clearly making her uncomfortable.” Blaise concluded.

“Fine then what would you suggest, Fashion King.” Ginny snapped angrily. Blaise circled Hermione looking her up and down. Hermione shifted uncomfortably as Blaise scrutinised her.

“I definitely think something longer.” Hermione sighed happily. “It will tease the men more.” Hermione groaned. “A slit up each side to show off her legs. It will be tight fitted to show off all those curves she hides. High necked to tease more, no sleeves.” Blaise kept mumbling as he circled, Ginny grabbed a bit of parchment and began writing down everything he said as quickly as she could as soon as she realised he did in fact know what he was talking about. “Did you get all that?” He asked her casually.

“Yeah I think so.” She handed him the parchment and he checked it.

“Yes that’s everything.” He folded the parchment. “I’ll send it to my family’s dress maker and get it hand made for her.” Blaise waved his wand quickly and a tape measure appeared and took all the measurements needed and Blaise wrote them down. “That should do. Do you have any particular colour in mind?” He asked looking at Hermione.

“I umm was thinking about green and silver but Ginny said I was being silly.”

“Actually green and silver would be perfect for the dress I have in mind plus it would drive Draco crazy seeing you in his house colours.” Blaise nodded before looking at Ginny. “That colour looks horrible with your hair.” He handed a fresh piece of parchment to Hermione. “Write down everything I say.” Hermione nodded and smirked as Ginny got the same treatment she had just got. “Toned body, not that tall, arse isn’t too large.”

“Hey!” Ginny snapped Blaise ignored her.

“Slim cut figure, nice legs, hair would look best parochially up the rest hanging down, no sleeves possibly something to show off her cleavage.” Hermione tried not to laugh as Ginny looked like she was about to slap Blaise. “Halter neck dress, show off the back.” Hermione jotted everything down and smiled. “I’m guessing you’re wanting red somewhere on your outfit?”

“Yes.” Ginny said.

“Ok black dress with a red design I think.” The girls nodded. “I’ll get that sent off tonight along with my own personal ideas. It will be my treat, for letting me in on this wonderful plan.” Blaise smirked, a very Slytherin smirk.

                The girls stared at the two boxes on Hermione’s bed.

“Do you think…?”

“Blaise.” Hermione confirmed. Ginny nodded.

“Should we look?” Hermione swallowed.

“Yeah I think we should.” Ginny nodded and opened the box with her name on the top. In it lay a long black dress. Ginny picked it up and lifted it out of the box. In her hands was a black halter neck dress that plunged down between her breasts and there was a long slit up the middle that stopped about mid-thigh. There was a large red phoenix down the right side its head rested on her right hip and the body ran down her right leg.

“Oh… It’s beautiful.” Ginny breathed Hermione nodded. “Open yours Hermione I bet it’s even better.” Hermione blushed but opened her box anyway and both girls let out a huge gasp. “I so told you!” Ginny cried. Hermione reached down and picked up the dress. It was a Chinese style and was made of emerald green silk. Lifting the dress out of the box, Hermione gasped more as she saw a silver dragon that seemed to wrap around the whole dress. The tips of its tail at the bottom then the long body coiled around the dress all the way up until it’s head was resting on her left breast right over here heart, one of its clawed paws looked like it was holding her other breast.

“Blaise.” Hermione mumbled.

“Wait there’s a note in the bottom of yours.” Hermione picked it up, opened it and began to read.

“Ladies, I hope you like the dresses I designed. I have also taken the liberty of also getting the underwear that is meant for each dress. Ginevra if you try and wear a bra with your dress I will rip it off you.” Hermione laughed. “The dress has a bra built in and a few charms placed on the dress+ to keep it in place so your breasts won’t go all over the place or pop out. Hermione I hope you like your dress, even though I know you will hate the underwear it is essential since the slits cut so high up your legs. Shoes are in the boxes too. Knock them all dead tomorrow night Blaise. Wait what does he mean I’ll hate the underwear?” Ginny held up a green thong.

“I think this is what he means.” Hermione stared at it looking horrified.

“I’m not wearing that!” She screeched.

“Yes you are Hermione. Just think of Malfoy’s face if he saw you wearing it.” Hermione blushed like mad.

                Draco grumbled at Blaise as he made him get dressed up.

“I don’t want to go tonight.” Draco groaned.

“You’ll go or Hermione will never speak to you again.” Blaise snapped back.

“Why would she care if I went?”

“Did you know?” Blaise said grinning.

“Know what?” Draco asked looking at Blaise’s reflection.

“Hermione and Ginny are performing tonight.”

“They are what!?” Draco yelled.

“Yeah, they are singing for the school in that concert our Head wanted to have as a bit of fun.” Blaise chuckled at Draco’s shocked expression. “If you paid more attention to her then you’d know.” Blaise watched as Draco practically flew around the room. Then just as Blaise finished fastening his shirt, Draco pulled him out of the room and dragged him to the Great Hall. “Whoa boy.” Blaise laughed. As they walked in they saw a stage in front of the raised area were the teacher’s table was. There were two aisles coming off the stage one that between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw’s and the other between the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor’s. The tables had been removed but the chairs had house colours on them. Blaise pulled Draco over to a pair of front row seats and popped himself down as the hall began to fill.

                Hermione peeked out at the filling hall and spotted a familiar head of blonde hair. She turned away and looked at Ginny.

“He’s here.” Hermione breathed nervously. “I’m not sure I can do this.”

“Sure you can.” Ginny looked at her before walking over and placing her hands on her friends’ shoulders. “You look stunning Hermione.” Ginny wasn’t lying, the dress looked wonderful on her best friend. The thin material clung to her curves and showed off her ample breasts. Her long hair was up in a lovely woven braid then pinned up in a crown around her head. She smoothed out her skirt.

“Are you sure Gin?” Hermione asked nervously. Ginny smiled.

“I’m positive Hermione.” Ginny smiled. “If he’s not back here snogging you senseless at the end of this he’s not good enough for you.” Hermione blushed but nodded. “We’re the last act on.”

“The grand finale.” Hermione giggled and hugged the younger girl. “I’m sure Harry will come running, if not then he’s not good enough for you.” Hermione echoed Ginny’s words making the girl laugh.

Draco yawned as Lavender Brown finished.

“That was horrible.” Draco complained to Blaise. “She couldn’t dance.” Blaise nodded in agreement as he tries to get the disgusting image of Lavender twitching her backside all over the stage out of his head.

“God who told her she could dance.” Blaise shuddered.

“Weasley seemed to enjoy it.” Draco said, with distain in his voice. Blaise shot a look at his best friend.

“He’s been all over Granger lately.” Blaise said off handily. Draco tensed.

“He what?” Draco growled.

“He’s been all over Hermione.” Blaise repeated. “She hasn’t been responding obviously. She knows she’s worth more than to be his arm candy.” Draco nodded his arms folded angrily. “Maybe you should show her some more attention.”

“I get it Blaise.” Draco snapped. Blaise nodded.

“Calm down mate.” He grunted in replied. Blaise knew what he had said was nasty but he needed Draco to get his act together before he lost the thing that made him the happiest. Dean Thomas walked back on stage.

“Well, with the end of that… umm… interesting dance routine we move swiftly on to our last act of the night.” He looked down at the card in his hand. “The Dragon and the Phoenix.” Draco looked up as two women walked on stage. One was wearing a long green dress that clung to every mouth-watering curve and had to slits up the side showing of her long creamy legs. Her chestnut hair was up in a braid then twisted up around the back of her head. The other women had flaming hair which was flowing down her bare back in a sleek straight sheet, her black dress clung to her torso with what little material there was, her back, shoulders and arms were bare with a single bracelet around her right wrist. The slit up the middle showed off the front of her legs as she walked but Draco wasn’t really impressed. The two women stood back to back as the music started.

“I left a note on my bedpost

Said not to repeat yesterday's mistakes

What I tend to do when it comes to you

I see only the good, selective memory” The women in green sang, her voice soft but so familiar. As she sang she turned and everyone saw her face and there was a collective gasp as Hermione Granger looked out at the crowd. Draco’s mouth fell open as he looked at her. She was stunning. And wearing his house colours. His pants got tight. She walked forward her long legs on display. “The way you make me feel yeah, you got a hold on me

I've never met someone so different

Oh here we go

You part of me now, you part of me

So where you go I follow, follow, follow” She turned and walked back her dress cling to her arse in a way that almost made Draco growl and jump her. Blaise smirked as he saw his friend’s reaction.

“Ohohohoh ohohohoh

I can't remember to forget you

Ohohohoh ohohohoh

I keep forgetting I should let you go

But when you look at me, the only memory,

Is us kissing in the moonlight

Ohohohoh ohohohoh

I can't remember to forget you

Ooooh

I can't remember to forget you

Ohohohoh ohohohoh” Her hips swaying as she moved with the music the silver dragon on her dress shimmering as it clung tightly to her body. Then the other girl began to sing. As she copied the moves Hermione had done and Draco wasn’t surprised to see Ginny Weasley.

“I go back again

Fall off the train

Land in his bed

Repeat yesterday's mistakes

What I'm trying to say is not to forget

You see only the good, selective memory” Her hand that had been resting on her hip ran up her side before twisting up in to the air as Hermione’s had done. “The way he makes me feel like

The way he makes me feel

I never seemed to act so stupid

Oh here we go

He a part of me now, he a part of me.” Draco had to admit the girl could sing and the dress did look good on her.

“So where he goes I follow, follow, follow, oh” Hermione’s voice rang out. “Ohohohoh ohohohoh”

“I can't remember to forget you.” They moved so they we’re walking down the platforms.

“Ohohohoh ohohohoh

I keep forgetting I should let you go.” Hermione sang her hips swaying.

“But when you look at me, the only memory, Is us kissing in the moonlight.” They harmonized perfectly in voice and dance moves.

“Ohohohoh ohohohoh

I can't remember to forget you.” Hermione stopped right in front of him. She knelt down before grabbing his tie and pulling him on to his feet so they we’re face to face. Draco could feel her hot breath on his face and smell her cherry blossom perfume, a present of him for Christmas, and her apple scented shampoo that made his mouth water. “I rob and I kill to keep him with me

I do anything for that boy

I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight

I'd do anything for that boy.” Her voice washed over him and he realised she was singing to him. Then she dropped his tie and pushed him back in to his seat as she rose and began walking back to the stage on the other platform Ginny was doing what Hermione had just done to him to Potter. Draco cracked a smile the boy looked like he was about to jump her right then and there but her older brother who was sitting right next to him looked horrified.

“I rob and I kill to keep him with me

I do anything for that boy

I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight

I do anything for that boy.” Ginny sang with her lips a millimetre from Harry’s. Then as she finished she copied Hermione and dropped him before walking back to the stage as Hermione began again.

“Ohohohoh ohohohoh”

“I can't remember to forget you.” Ginny sang her back against Hermione’s. The girl’s mirrors each dance move they made perfectly and it was very hot.

“Ohohohoh ohohohoh

I keep forgetting I should let you go

But when you look at me, the only memory,

Is us kissing in the moonlight

Ohohohoh ohohohoh

I can't remember to forget you” Hermione sung perfectly as the two girls danced.

“But when you look at me, the only memory,

Is us kissing in the moonlight” Ginny joined Hermione adding her voice to the music.

“Ohohohoh ohohohoh

I can't remember to forget you.” As the music ended and Hermione’s voice died down her eyes locked with her. The deep chocolate seemed to call out to him before she turned and walked off to thunderous applause.

                Hermione made sure to lock eyes with Draco before she left the stage. As soon as the two girls were hidden they turned to each other and hugged. Giggling softly they grinned more.

“That got them going all right.” Ginny giggled.

“Sure it did. I’ve never felt so powerful.” Hermione said. “Well not when Draco’s around.” Ginny laughed at her friend.

“Did you see Harry’s face?”

“He was so shocked but very impressed.” Hermione plopped herself down on to a chair. “He’s your now Gin.”

“Yeah.” Ginny sighed happily. “I so hope so.” As soon as they had caught their breath properly, they went in to the Great Hall still in their dresses. Every male head turned to look at them as they walked in, their arms linked together. They saw Blaise give them a nod from behind Draco’s back. Hermione gripped Ginny’s arm tighter. Ginny smiled before leading Hermione in completely the other direction.

“What are you doing?” Hermione hissed softly.

“He has to come to you.” Ginny whispered back. Hermione nodded, biting her bottom lip softly. Ginny lead her over to the Gryffindor’s, who greeted them with cheers. Harry walked over.

“Hey girl’s brilliant performance.” He blushed slightly. Hermione laughed before hugging him.

“Thanks Harry it was great.” He pulled away quickly blushing.

“You look wonderful.” Ginny laughed. “Both of you do.” He looked at Ginny and blushed more. Hermione laughed.

“Thanks Harry.” Ginny said. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“He enjoyed it more than anyone else.” Dean yelled, Harry sent him the finger.

“Na, I think Malfoy enjoyed it more.” Seamus yelled. “I mean who wouldn’t, you sexy as hell Hermione.” Hermione check’s flared. All the lads laughed.

“Did you see his face?” Someone yelled.

“Looked like he was about to jump her.” Hermione blushed more as Ginny chuckled.

“I don’t see what’s so good about you whoring yourself out.” Ron said angrily. All the Gryffindor’s fell silent. Hermione looked at Ron.

“Whoring myself?” She asked softly. The whole of their house was watching.

“Ron, that’s not fair.” Harry said.

“Yeah Ron back off.” Ginny snapped.

“You’re just as bad.” Ron yelled at his sister.

“Enough Ron!” Harry snapped, stepping in front of the girls. “They were just having some fun, there’s no need to be mean.” Hermione wrapped her arms around herself.

“Why do you have to ruin everything Ron!?” She yelled. She looked down trying to hide her eyes that were full of tears.

“I thought it would be obvious.” Came a smug drawl, they all turned and saw Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini standing there. “He’s jealous.” Ron went red.

“What the hell do you know Ferret?!”

“Quite a bit actually.” Draco drawled, Hermione shivered slightly she loved it when he used this drawl and he knew it.

“We, well I, saw you glaring dagger’s at Draco when Hermione was up in his face.” Blaise said softly. “And for your information, neither of the girls looks like a whore I know because I designed the dresses.” Draco looked at Blaise.

“You’re a scheming bastard you know that.” Draco drawled. Blaise gave a mock bow.

“You flatter me.” He smirked at the girls. Draco laughed at his friends antics and Hermione very nearly swooned. Harry placed a hand on her back so if she fell he could catch her. Unknown to Hermione all of her year apart from Ron had guessed there was something going on between her and Malfoy and they had great fun watching her trying to hid it.

“Get out of here Malfoy it’s nothing to do with you.” Draco looked at him his quicksilver eyes flashing. Harry felt Hermione shiver and he smiled.

“Oh I beg to differ Weasel.” Draco stepped forward and drew himself up to his full height. He stood inches taller than Ron and had a look of superiority on his face. “I don’t like the fact that you made her cry. Are you such an idiot that you don’t care about your friends?”

“Don’t you dare say I don’t care, you coward!” Ron yelled. Draco raised a perfect eyebrow.

“I never ran away from my family and friends because it got hard. I stayed to support my parents even with the Dark Lord in my home.” Hermione sighed softly as she watched him. “I know I made mistakes, but I’m doing my best to make it up to the world.” Ginny placed a hand on Draco’s arm.

“You were a complete prat as a kid but you’re a decent man now Draco.” Draco smiled.

“Thank you.” He nodded. “Fancy a trade Potter.” Draco pushed her gently towards Harry. Ginny blushed but Draco placed an arm around Hermione’s waist and pulled her up against him. Hermione blushed. Draco laughed at the look on Potter’s face, like he had just opened the best present ever. Draco looked down at the witch in his arms. She was perfect and she felt wonderful. “You are so beautiful.” He said. She blushed and opened her mouth to reply but Draco kissed her deeply cutting her off. There was a cheer from the Gryffindor’s and he heard Harry say.

“About bloody time.” Draco smiled and held her close. Hermione smiled and cuddled closer to him.

“What the hell?!” Ron yelled. Draco looked at him. “Get your hands off her ferret.”

“I don’t hear her complaining.” Draco said and ran his hand very clearly over her arse and back. Hermione blushed and swatted at him playfully.

“Stop it Draco, not in public.” He nuzzled her.

“Come back to my room tonight, please.” He pleaded running his hands up her sides. “I want to share my bed with you again.” Hermione blushed like mad as the whole of her house went woo hoo.

“Draco…”

“Please.” He pleaded giving her his puppy dog eyes, she sighed smiling.

“I never can say no to you.” She laughed. He picked her up happily and spun her around, out of the corner of his eye he saw Potter with his wand at Ron’s back. Draco smirked before picking Hermione up bridal style.

“I think it’s time I steal your princess.” He announced to the Gryffindor’s. They cried in mock outrage as Draco carried her out of the Great Hall to wolf whistle and cat calls.

                They didn’t leave his room for the whole weekend and Ginny was right. The look on Draco’s face when he saw her in the green thong was priceless. Hermione decided to wear green more often since it got such a wonderful reaction out of her man.


End file.
